Tony Richardson
Tony Richardson, de son vrai nom Cecil Antonio Richardson, est un réalisateur britannique né le 5 juin 1928 à Shipley dans le Yorkshire et décédé le 14 novembre 1991 à Los Angeles en Californie (États-Unis). Il fut marié à Vanessa Redgrave de 1962 à 1967 et eut 2 filles, Natasha Richardson et Joely Richardson. Il fut un des animateurs du Free cinema anglais avec Karel Reisz et Lindsay Anderson. Filmographie Réalisateur * 1955 : Othello (TV) * 1955 : Momma Don't Allow * 1958 : Les Corps sauvages (Look Back in Anger) * 1960 : A Subject of Scandal and Concern (TV) * 1960 : Le Cabotin (The Entertainer) * 1961 : Sanctuaire (Sanctuary) * 1961 : Un goût de miel (A Taste of Honey) * 1962 : La Solitude du coureur de fond (The Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner) * 1963 : Tom Jones: de l'alcôve à la potence (Tom Jones) * 1965 : Le Cher disparu (The Loved One) * 1966 : Mademoiselle * 1967 : Red and Blue * 1967 : Le Marin de Gibraltar (The Sailor from Gibraltar) * 1968 : La Charge de la brigade légère (The Charge of the Light Brigade) * 1969 : La Chambre obscure (Laughter in the Dark) * 1969 : Hamlet * 1970 : Nijinsky: Unfinshed Project * 1970 : Ned Kelly * 1973 : A Delicate Balance * 1974 : Dead Cert * 1975 : Mahogany * 1977 : Joseph Andrews * 1978 : L'Affaire Peter Reilly (A Death in Canaan) (TV) * 1982 : Police frontière (The Border) * 1984 : L'Hôtel New Hampshire (The Hotel New Hampshire) * 1986 : Penalty Phase (TV) * 1988 : Beryl Markham: A Shadow on the Sun (TV) * 1990 : Women and Men: Stories of Seduction (TV) * 1990 : The Phantom of the Opera (TV) * 1994 : Blue Sky Scénariste * 1961 : Un goût de miel (A Taste of Honey) * 1967 : Le Marin de Gibraltar (The Sailor from Gibraltar) * 1969 : Hamlet * 1970 : Ned Kelly * 1974 : Dead Cert * 1984 : L'Hôtel New Hampshire (The Hotel New Hampshire) Producteur * 1960 : Samedi soir, dimanche matin (Saturday Night and Sunday Morning) * 1961 : Un goût de miel (A Taste of Honey) * 1962 : La Solitude du coureur de fond (The Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner) * 1963 : Tom Jones: de l'alcôve à la potence (Tom Jones) * 1964 : Girl with Green Eyes Distinctions * Oscar du meilleur film en 1963 pour Tom Jones. * Oscar du meilleur réalisateur en 1963 pour Tom Jones. * BAFTA du meilleur film en 1963 pour Tom Jones. * Golden Globe Award : Meilleur film musical ou comédie en 1964 pour Tom Jones. Bibliographie * Gavin Lambert, « Tony Richardson, an Adventurer », Sight and Sound, novembre 1993, p. 30-33 (nécrologie). * George Lellis, « Recent Richardson : Cashing the Blank Cheque », Sight and Sound, été 1969, p. 130-133. * Tony Richardson, « Hollywood, jamais plus ! », Cinéma 62, n° 64, mars 1962. * Tony Richardson, The Long Distance Runner : an Autobiography, New York, William Morrow and Co, 1993, 368 p. * Colin Young, « Tony Richardson : An Interview in Los Angeles », Film Quarterly, vol. 13, n° 4, été 1960, p. 10-15. Voir aussi Liens internes * Cinéma britannique * Famille Redgrave * Free cinema Lien externe * Tony Richardson sur l'Internet Movie Database Catégorie:Réalisateur britannique Catégorie:Oscar du meilleur réalisateur Catégorie:Naissance en 1928 Catégorie:Décès en 1991 de:Tony Richardson en:Tony Richardson es:Tony Richardson fi:Tony Richardson he:טוני ריצ'רדסון hr:Tony Richardson it:Tony Richardson ja:トニー・リチャードソン no:Tony Richardson pl:Tony Richardson pt:Tony Richardson ru:Ричардсон, Тони sv:Tony Richardson tr:Tony Richardson